Never a Memory
by AuthorThatNeverWas
Summary: When Sephiroth feels what others call "sleepy," he's in for a Nightmare the likes of which few survive.
1. What do I do?

Wow... I forgot the disclaimer at first... I do NOT own Nightmare on Elm Street, nor FFVII. If I did, I would not be posting random stories on ... so that's it. My first story, kinda sucks, review if you want.

It wasn't normal for Sephiroth to sleep. He was _always_ wakeful and _always_ executed perfectly the missions SOLDIER gave him. Though, one day, he would feel an inexplicable drowsiness that would render his assignments far less productive. He would miss. He never missed. So, he was forced to take what his friend Angeal called... a "nap."

He never enjoyed this. Sleeping was all but useless, and Sephiroth felt he had absolutely no need of it. But, his eyes protested his resistance. Should he fight it any longer, he may pass out.

So, here he was. A hotel. A _hotel_.

_A hotel? _He thought idly. _How the mighty have fallen._

He peered down at the bed. "What... do I do?..." He asked Angeal.

"Well..." He began, "just lie down, close your eyes, and... Sleep..."

Sephiroth glowered down at the feather pillow with distaste. How useless.

But he decided it was for the best. He was NOT going to miss again. He pulled back the covers and inserted himself gingerly in the bed. A sharp pain erupted on his thigh. He had forgotten to remove Masamune.

"Damn," he muttered. He tossed his blade to the floor, and Angeal staggered back.

"HEY! Watch where you throw that thing, you Klutz!"

But the words fell flat. Sephiroth was already gripped by this odd occurrence they call "sleep."

And he was in for his first- as well as his last- Nightmare.


	2. Girls, Pizza, and Head

The first thing Sephiroth noticed when his eyed opened was how dark and quiet the room was. Normally, the lights of Midgar would keep any room illuminated, and the noise was perpetual. This city never slept.

But, there was nothing. The room was exactly as it was when he fell asleep. Bare and uneventful. But the only light was by the moon, which should not have been as bright.

Something was amiss.

A board creaked just outside the door. Sephiroth leaped to the floor, his hand going instinctively to his blade. Then he remembered that he had tossed it aside. He scanned the ground but found no sign of his massive katana.

_Angeal must have left with it_, he thought._ I'll have to have words with him._

Another creak erupted from the hall. Sephiroth decided that his own hand-to-hand skills would suffice, and inched towards the door. He adopted a basic stance that worked well in confined spaces. As he neared the door, he heard laughter.

It was the laughter of children, which never failed to make Sephiroth sick to his stomach. They were giggling and singing some sort of nursery rhyme. He could not, however, discern the words. Their voices were small and disembodied, as though time had turned into a thick substance.

The door gave way to a meadow lit by the sun. Three little girls were playing with a rope in a strange manner Sephiroth did not have a name for. Though, he paid little attention to the children. He was mildly entertained by the fact he had stepped into another time and place. He peered back to the door he came through, and instead saw a stone wall.

He turned his attention to the girls playing with rope as they repeated their song:

_One, two, Freddy's coming for you._

_Three, four, better lock your door_

_Five, six, grab your crucifix._

_Seven, eight, gonna stay up late._

_Nine, ten, never sleep again..._

"Well, enough of this, now," Sephiroth said. He turned back to the wall that had once been a door and found himself staring at the face of the ugliest man he had ever seen.

The man looked like someone had left a pizza in the oven for half a century, then tossed it into a garage sale with horrid clothing. Then proceeded to throw it into a Mako refinery plant to be reanimated.

The man was grinning, which did not help the situation that was his face. He seemed pleased with himself.

"Who might you be?" asked Sephiroth. Without waiting for an answer, he turned back to the girls, who had stopped singing. There they stood, in the light of the moon that had, apparently, replaced the sun at some point.

The girls' eyes had been gashed out of their skulls. They simply stared at Sephiroth with those red pulps that were once eyes.

Upon turning back, he noticed that the Pizza-Man had disappeared, and the door was back where it had been. By now, Sephiroth had cocked his eyebrow. He was willing to admit that the whole experience had been a bit unsettling.

It was now that he realized that he may be having a... "Dream." He had never had one, but always heard that they were far-fetched and extraordinary. This was, in his mind, very low-par.

He reentered the room and saw Angeal sitting at the small table in one corner.

"Ah, Angeal," he said, "perhaps we should be leaving, this place seems... off."

Angeal gave no indication that he had heard. Not even a twitch. Sephiroth stepped forward and touched his shoulder. Angeal's head rolled to the floor, a horrified look frozen on his face.


	3. Establishing Dominance

Sephiroth's eyes widened. He had never known anyone who could defeat Angeal. He wheeled around to locate the killer, but found nothing. He turned back to Angeal, but he was gone. Things were definitely getting out of hand now. He had to remind himself that it was not real.

"Rather annoying 'dream,'" he grumbled. He turned and opened the door, merely curious as to what would happen next. As the door creaked open, he found a dark, hot room awaiting him. It glowed with a faint red light, and had a sinister feel to it. He stepped in, unhindered.

He walked slowly as the heat intensified. He was on a metal catwalk of sorts. An intersection was coming up. Steam shot from a nearby pipe. Sephiroth heard the sound of a furnace crackling below. Halfway to the crosswalk, he became aware of a shrill screeching noise. His eyes surveyed his surroundings at a quickened pace. Finally, he found the shadow of his prey on a far wall.

He lunged, with utter disregard for the laws of gravity, towards his target. Just as he caught sight of the hideous man, he simply plummeted to the hard floor below. Upon looking down, he saw that the exact spot where he would land was outfitted with his sword, Masamune, pointing straight up at him like a pitfall spike.

He managed to get his feet underneath him just in time to land on the sword's tip. He balanced neatly on the peak of his blade as he regained his bearings.

"Well, I cannot Glide..." he thought aloud, "but my agility is unaffected." He slid of the sword, and kicked the hilt into his hands. "As for my Materia..." he checked his arms and pockets and found them empty of the stuff. "Of course..."

As pointless as he found it, he looked up. As he expected, the walking pizza was nowhere to be found. He sighed, turning around to meet the thing where he knew it would be. Sure enough, it was directly behind him, grinning evilly.

"May I at least ask your name?" Growled Sephiroth, becoming agitated.

The smile widened on the thing's face. "Freddy. Freddy Krueger. Master of Nightmares!" He slid the hat off his head and peeled back the skin of his barren scalp, revealing his brain. He yanked the flesh clean off, and bowed, holding both his skin and hat to one side.

"Let me wake up. I've grown tired of this."

"Oh, y'see, I can't do that..." said Freddy, "no, you're gonna be sleeping for a loooong time." He reared back his hand, which had a strange knife-glove on it, and swung directly a Sephiroth's face.

Sephiroth countered easily with Masamune, and soon severed the arm of the Nightmare Master.

"You're annoying," said Sephiroth, but was taken aback when the man's arm regrew from the stump, complete with the knife-glove.

Freddy smiled still. "Been a while since I've had an actual fight. I think his name was Jason..." He disappeared once again. Sephiroth looked around with alarm. Who knew what this man was capable of?

He did not have to wait long for an answer. Soon, a massive snake-like creature with Freddy's head was barreling toward him. Sephiroth dove out of the way and rent the snake in two with a swift slash. The thing exploded into dust, and Freddy stood in it's place, swinging at Sephiroth with his glove.

The recoil made him unable to parry, so the attack hit. "Gyuh!" cried Sephiroth as pain racked through him. The flash of light that always accompanied a hit never helped. As soon as he landed from the "Knock-Back," (as most called it) he pushed himself up. Freddy had an utterly perplexed look on his face.

"You don't... bleed?" he asked.

"Only when I'm dead." he replied, hefting his giant sword.

"You _should_ be dead... that was a direct hit to the Jugular!" Freddy appeared to be dismayed. His eyes narrowed. "Damn video game characters..."

"What?"

"Nothing. Just thinking aloud. Shall we?" Freddy slashed again, missing by about two feet.

"That's enough." Sephiroth flicked his blade, and stepped through his opponent. Dozens of gashes erupted with a greenish substance Sephiroth guessed was blood. He wasted no time stringing together a Combo. "Fly." he slashed, send several shock waves into Freddy. At the proper moment, Sephiroth leaped at him and hammered him into the floor. "Not there..." he scolded playfully.

"Grr... rr... W-what... the HELL ARE YOU!" cried Freddy.

Sephiroth chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Freddy stood, shakily, and growled. "I'll be back for you. No one escapes me. NO ONE!"

And with that, the dream dissolved into reality.


End file.
